Don't judge an Icha Icha by it's cover
by Deadeye47
Summary: Kakashi viewed the world in two ways. There were people who knew him and people who didn't. And then there was Umino Iruka, who was somewhere inbetween. Kakashi's world is about to be tossed upside down. KakaIru. -Oneshot-


**Name: ** Don't judge an Icha Icha by its cover

**Author: ** Deadeye47

Just a lovely KakaIru. Please, support this couple and review. Maybe if enough people like it, it'll become Canon.

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Naruto.

**XXX **

Hatake Kakashi viewed the world into two different ways.

There were people that knew him and there were people who didn't.

Those who knew him were very personal, and there were only a select few, and Kakashi regarded them with a very high respect. Even if he didn't show it ninety nine percent of the time. Those who knew him had known him his whole life, from his old classmates, to his old teachers. Kakashi, however, had learned to cherish these people as they often died before he could do anything about it. The few he had left, well those ones were just _extra _special. Those who didn't know him, which was most of the population of Konoha in Kakashi's eyes, judged him as he presented himself. Famous Copy-nin of a thousand Jutsu's and the renounced lover of Porn.

Sometimes, and this was very rare, someone new would enter Kakashi's life in which he wanted them to know him. His students did not fall into this category because they had been forced upon him in a planned manner, and Kakashi was well informed that they would be a part of his life. Whether he wanted them to be or not. But if someone entered his life without Kakashi being informed beforehand, he would usually ignore them and list them on the people who didn't _really _know him, and that would be that. No bother whatsoever. However Kakashi had run into a little error in his system and that was his own wants, his own wants to be with a person he barely knows. The want to have someone to get to know him, something he never done, nor ever had the urge to do. And this problem when he meet a friendly, little schoolteacher.

Umino Iruka.

Iruka baffled Kakashi in more ways than one. He was sweet and kind, although his temper was something he had known not to reckon with, and Kakashi had never known someone with such pure tenderness. At least he had never known a Shinobi with such a trait. Iruka was a side character at first, playing out as a teacher to the rambunctious Jinchuuriki that resided in their village. But as time passed and things changed, Kakashi found himself wanting Iruka to become one of the people who knew him. Kakashi had never, ever wanted anyone to know him as badly as he wanted Iruka to know him. Not even Rin, as he had been in love with her before. Kakashi trailed after the teacher, watching him deal with students who didn't recognize him as much as they should.

Well, that was an understatement. Kakashi didn't think anyone really cherished Iruka as much as they should; he was like a precious gem. Something that people should respect and honor, but Kakashi knew that if he ever called Iruka a gem he'd probably get accused of being a pervert. In all honesty, Kakashi wasn't a pervert, he just liked good books. The only person who Kakashi viewed as honorable towards Iruka was probably Naruto, as the blond boy loved to throw himself at his old teacher whenever he got the chance, which Kakashi fully respected.

But what was more troubling than the fact that no one paid as much attention as they should to the teacher, was that Kakashi didn't know how to handle his desire. It was confusing and troubling, and something a Shinobi wasn't exactly trained to deal with. He had watched Kurenai and Asuma once, but they weren't of all that much help. Being driven against a wall with his emotions, Kakashi decided that Iruka was causing too much trouble in his life.

So he tried to get rid of him.

He was curt and sharp with the teacher, in hopes of making him leave his life and clear up all the emotions inside his head. That didn't work, not at all. In fact, it only made Iruka more common in Kakashi's life, as he was constantly trying to beat some sense in the Jounin in his own, teachery way.

A common conversation went something like this.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Iruka-Sensei, shouldn't you be more respectful towards your superiors?"

"I don't consider you superior"

"You should, I am a Jounin and you are a Genin"

"Chuunin!"

"Right. Right, my mistake"

Afterwards, Iruka would calmly leave wherever they were talking, not to be seen for a couple more days before the conversation would occur again, just as bad as the last one. With this technique not working, Kakashi was gob smacked on what to do. Iruka just wouldn't leave his life alone! Even if he tried to be as crud as he could be with the man, it wasn't working. And as each day passed with Iruka's opinion on him growing worse and worse, Kakashi felt his heart close up inside him. It hurt to know Iruka's opinion of him.

Mean.

Lazy.

Perverted.

The last one seriously bugged him, as that was one that many people who did not know him judged him as. And Kakashi was desperate for Iruka to know him, now that eliminating him out of his life wasn't working. Having Iruka think of him so meanly was starting to affect his mood, many commented on it. Instead he became reclusive towards many, even those he considered friends, and stopped talking to the Chuunin whatsoever. His mood was sour and downwards, but Iruka never stopped pestering him with his presence and Kakashi grew more reclusive as days passed.

Tsunade had commented on it once, as she had healed him after a rather sloppy mission, something Kakashi knew was because his mind was elsewhere.

"You've been down lately Kakashi"

"Have I?"

"I've never seen such a sloppy mission from you, is it something that I need to know about?"

"Mah, people have their off days"

"Then this is one hell of an off day"

Kakashi had gathered information, gathered the facts that Iruka was a troubling factor in his life and if he wanted to fix it, he would have to better up Iruka's opinion on him. If not he could risk falling apart altogether, something he had tried to avoid since Obito died. Iruka was troublesome, very troublesome indeed. If Iruka's opinion on him was going to change, he needed to act friendly. For Kakashi this was quite difficult, even though he was perfectly capable of socializing, whenever he saw Iruka his words died in his throat. He felt his heart swell up so big that everything became a test for himself, and instead of facing the scarred man, he would turn his back on him.

Typical.

Maybe Iruka's opinion on him wasn't so far off as it seemed. That didn't help though, that didn't help at all.

But in a mission, there were two main things that you needed to know. One, know information and Two, understand the goal.

Well, Kakashi knew that Iruka went for ramen every Tuesday and Thursday evenings, and sometimes for lunch on Wednesday. His parents were killed during the Kyuubi attack and he was a very well loved man among the Konoha citizens. He liked going to the Hot Springs on weekends and had a love for cats, as Iruka had three. Kakashi had practically dragged the information out of Naruto when they meet a few months ago, being accused of a stalker about a dozen times from the blonde-haired Ninja.

The goal was to get Iruka to change his opinion on him and hopefully, hopefully, become a person who _knows_ Kakashi.

For his first move he came off quite straightforward, which was something he found himself to be quite good at.

"What's your opinion of me?" He asked the teacher one day, causing him to blush and almost drop all of the papers he was carrying.

"My opinion…?"

"Yes"

"Well. You're a Jounin of Konoha, lazy, perverted, and arrogant. How can I saw this nicely….?"

"Mah, I've heard enough"

"I'm sure"

"Well, I was just hoping to change that opinion Iruka-Sensei, Thank you for your cooperation"

At that Kakashi had poofed away, leaving a very confused Chuunin and scattered academy papers. Kakashi on the other hand had almost exploded when he returned home, his heart pounding so loudly that he wondered why his neighbors hadn't filed a noise complaint.

The next few weeks passed peacefully, before Kakashi caught the information that Iruka's birthday was coming up. Surprisingly, Iruka had very strong ties with many of the higher-ups of Konoha's Jounin and Chuunin, which made Kakashi wonder why Iruka wasn't up there himself.

In the heat of the moment, Kakashi had purchased a Hot Spring pass for the young Sensei, and left it on Iruka's doorstep before a mission. He also left a lovely little note, in which Kakashi had left out of the fact of the sender of said gift. Needless to say, Iruka was fully confused the day he opened his door, but also fully happy that someone had given him such a gift.

But that mission had been brutal and Kakashi found that his worrying over Iruka's reaction, had deterred his thinking and left him with some pretty bad injuries. So a week later, in the dead of night, he stumbled through the gates. Wounds gaping under his vest and his Chakra dangerously depleted. Kakashi had planned on going straight to Tsuande, but for some reason he went in the complete opposite of the tower, landing himself at Iruka's doorstep. Iruka had flung open his door, ready to shoot down whoever had bothered him so late. Kakashi had noticed then that Iruka looked quite cute with his hair down.

"Kakashi!" He had exclaimed, grabbing the Jounin into his arms and pushing him into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi hadn't even gotten the opportunity to speak yet, leaving his mouth gaping open and Iruka ran back into his room for medical supplies.

Iruka had darted back out moments later, carrying medicine and bandages. Kakashi had watched breathlessly as Iruka had stripped him of his clothes and slowly began to treat his wounds, not letting the Jounin get in a word as he mumbled incoherent things and looked very concentrated on his work.

As Iruka finally finished, he leaned back tiredly, resting on his hands and wiping sweat on his brow. Kakashi found it very, erotic to say the least.

"I came to you Iruka" He finally mumbled out. Iruka looked quite shocked.

"Why? We're not exactly friends Kakashi-Sensei"

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, swaying lightly. "But I want to be friends Iruka, I want you to think better of me"

Iruka seemed flustered at this, angry perhaps. "Why? So that you can humiliate me? You've never shown me any real kindness!" He accused sharply, backing away.

"You didn't enjoy your gift?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka froze at that moment and Kakashi had guessed that he was trying to calculate, something Kakashi had known enough of during the last months.

"That was from you? But why..?"

"I want you to think better of me Iruka. I…..I….I just want to re-start. I treated you badly before and, I'm sorry" Kakashi hung his head low in shame, his silver tussles covering his eyes.

"You're sorry? You want to start over? With me?" Iruka questioned, flabbergasted.

Kakashi nodded.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"I want you in my life Iruka"

Iruka was fully confused at that point. "But why me? There are many people out there, I barely know you"

Kakashi looked up at the man, with every emotion he had been feeling since he had met him.

"Because I really, really, really like you"

Iruka had paused and stopped at that moment, before letting out a warm breathe and smiling. Kakashi felt his whole body warm up at that smile, his visible eye curving slightly.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

**XXX**

Okay, that's it! Please review! I love them so very much and so do Iruka and Kakashi!

Ideas for a sequel will be looked over and considered. No promises.

~Deadeye47


End file.
